chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Charming
David Prince Charming was born with the name David, to a poor peasant family, with his twin brother James. One night, the twins were very sick and their father Robert tried to buy some medicine for them. Robert returned home empty-handed as he could not afford it, to which a wizard named Rumplestiltskin offered to pay them handsomely if he gives him one of the twins for a barren king and queen to raise as their heir. Ruth, the twins' mother, didn't want the deal, but Robert accepted because he knew they could not manage the farm and keep two young children fed and healthy throughout the harsh winter. When the parents could not decide which child to forfeit, Rumplestiltskin had Robert toss a coin to determine which boy he would take. Upon the coin landing on tails, Rumplestiltskin took away James while David was left behind to be raised by his birth parents. As a child, David was approached by a talking snail who claimed to be an enscrolled princess. Intrigued by the snail, who sought to marry the young prince, Charming brought the creature to his parents in order to gain permission to marry her. His parents denied the snail's proposition, assuming it to be one of the many gabby creatures infesting their lands as of late, and ordered it to be cooked for their dinner. Prince Charming, being a young child, most likely brushed off the event or was told some manner of lie by his parents. As a young boy, David overheard his parents quarreling for the umpteenth time about his father's drinking problems. This time, Robert expressed a sincere desire to change for his son's sake, promising that by the time he returns from a two-week run to haul farm supplies, that his alcohol dependency would be gone. Before his father left for the journey, David tied a coin around his father's wrist to give him good luck. David looked forward to when his father will finally returned home, however, on the last day of the two week run, he and his mother are notified that his father, although sober for thirteen days, became drunk at a tavern on the fourteenth day and died after falling into a ravine. The death had a significant influence on David, who understood how much his father wanted to change but ultimately could not as he began to believe some battles simply cannot be beaten. However, David and his mother never found out the true nature of Robert's death, in which he was murdered by someone after a failed attempt to rescue David's brother James and that his death was staged to look like he got drunk and fell into a ravine. David Becomes Prince Charming Rumplestiltskin persuaded David into being a replacement prince for his deceased brother, James, and in return, he'd receive riches for the farm and for his mother. He agreed to the plan for his mother Ruth's sake. As Prince James, he has to kill a dragon for King Midas. While meeting knights who will be accompanying him on the journey, David learns they will slay the dragon so he can take the credit. Atop of the dragon's lair, all but one knight perishes. David manages to save him while tricking the dragon and cutting off its head. Afterwards, King Midas is so pleased with the results that he offered up his daughter Abigail's hand in marriage. As David moved to reject the notion, Prince James' adoptive father King George pulled him aside to threaten to harm the farm and his mother if he did not comply. King George wanted the alliance as well as the lands and riches it would bring, so David must agree to the marriage. David returned to inform Ruth of the change of plans, which sadly meant he had to continue living the ruse of Prince James and marry Abigail, so it's not possible to see his mother ever again. As a parting gift, she gave him her own wedding ring, so that he can give it to the woman he loves. Returning to his role of Prince James, he and Abigail took a carriage ride on the scenic route towards King Midas' palace to begin the wedding preparations. Meeting Snow White During the carriage ride to the castle, David got a dose of Abigail's quarrelsome personality. When the road is blocked by a fallen tree, he exited the carriage, leaving his mother's ring behind, to examine the damage. David recognized the trunk markings as someone's deliberate action to bring the tree down, but was suddenly alerted to Abigail's scream as a thief escaped with his ring. After chasing down the thief, he wrestles the bandit to the ground and flipped him over; only to find out he was actually a she. He let down his guard in surprise, to which the woman hit him with a rock and fled on his horse. David vehemently shouted that he will find her again. Later, he discovered the woman is Snow White, a wanted criminal the Queen is been seeking. He also set a trap outside Snow White's makeshift home and captured her in a net. While he laughed at her predicament, she sarcastically dubbed him "Prince Charming". He threatened to turn her into the Queen, but won't if she returned his ring. Snow White explains she mistook the carriage for one of the Queen's, the only one she steals from. Snow White, also admitted to already selling the ring, but left little choice, she agreed to help him. On their way, he took her vial of fairy dust, which she was planning on using on the Queen. When questioned about her wanted status, she alluded to having destroyed the Queen's happiness. At a stream, Snow White requested a sip of water, but when he allowed it, she clocked him and ran away. He caught up in time to save her from one of the Queen's knights. In gratitude, she agreed to take him to the Troll Bridge and retrieve his ring. The trolls suspiciously searched through Prince Charming's things and saw Snow White's wanted poster. When they attacked, he was entrapped while Snow White escaped. She returned to throw fairy dust on the trolls, transforming them into bugs, and they left with the retrieved ring. As the two prepared to go their separate ways, Snow White jokingly tried on his ring, though she stated it was not her style. With the terms of their agreement satisfied, they both left in opposite directions. A few days after, the engagement party was held, but Prince Charming retreated into his room in a restless and brooding mood. His behavior did not go unnoticed by King George, who was aware Prince Charming was in love with someone else and threatened to burn down the farm if he did not marry Abigail. Despite the severe warning, Prince Charming wrote a letter to Snow White, declaring his genuine feelings for her and asked that, if she felt the same, to meet him at the castle so they can run away together. When they finally meet in person, Snow White affirmed she did not love him, and it would be better if he is with someone like Abigail who could. Although heartbroken, Charming could not bare to marry a woman he did not love and ran off from the impending wedding. During this, he is accosted by some henchman and believes they are King George's men until being set free by them. In actuality, Abigail sent soldiers after him, as she wanted to get to him first before King George. She, too, did not wish to marry him. When he inquired about her reason for helping him, Abigail took Charming to a golden statue of the man she loves, Frederick, who became immobilized after being touched by her father's curse. Her many attempts at true love's kiss failed, though there is the magic water of Lake Nostos rumored to restore something once lost and is guarded by a ghastly creature. He decided it's in his own best interest to bring Abigail and Frederick together again. She protested against this, but Charming claimed succeeding will lift Abigail out of her own misery, and if not, then the misery of failure will be his own. After scooping up some of the lake's water, a Siren in the form of a beautiful woman rose from below the surface. He stands his ground against the alluring woman until she turns into the one person he desired most, Snow White. He is nearly seduced by her but shaked out of his stupor upon realizing this carbon copy of Snow is no replacement for true love, to which she tried to drown him. While underwater, he grabbed a dagger and stabbed the Siren to death. He then went back to Abigail and gave her the water, which was poured on Frederick to revive him. As thanks for reuniting them, Abigail and Frederick gave him a horse. Charming located Snow's latest hideout but found Red Riding Hood instead, and she explained Snow went to meet with him and never came back. He professed his desire to find Snow and convinced her they belonged together, which didn't make sense to Red, as she clearly remembered Snow left to break up his wedding because of her love for him unless something changed. As Charming figured out King George drove Snow away, the king arrived on horseback to close in on them, to which Charming and Red fled to safety. The pair camped out for the night but are found by King George's men. While Prince Charming escaped, Red Riding Hood stayed behind. Continuing with the search on his own, he comes across a nude soldier who claimed that Snow White stole his armor from him in order to kill the Queen. Prince Charming didn't believe this, but investigated the matter after hearing Snow White recently went to Rumplestiltskin's palace. He is too late since she, afflicted by a curse since ingesting a memory potion, just left to kill the Queen. Rumplestiltskin swore that the curse, though it had rendered Snow White cold and heartless, can be undone with true love's kiss. Prince Charming agreed to give Rumplestiltskin his cloak in return for Snow White's location and arrived in time to see her preparing for the Queen's assassination. He tried to use true love's kiss on Snow White, to no avail and was then knocked out and tied to a tree. The next day, he freed himself of the binds and rushed to take the hit of the arrow as Snow White fired at the Queen on the road. Prince Charming asserted that he would rather die than see her become evil. Touched, she kissed him and returned to her normal self. They had a brief reunion just as King George's men capture Prince Charming, though she promised to rescue him. Prince Charming was brought out for an execution on King George's orders, which was stopped by the Queen. Rather than let him die, the Queen gave King George the gold he desired from the transaction with King Midas, and she took away Prince Charming as a prisoner. The Queen came into his cell to show him a cursed apple that she will make Snow White willingly eat and fall under a Sleeping Curse. He attempted to chase after her, but the cell door slammed shut as she walked out. Through a mirror, Prince Charming saw Snow White break into King George's dungeon. When Snow White approached him, only then does she realize Prince Charming is now in the Queen's hands. They placed their hands on opposite sides of the mirror and conversed in longing to be together until the Queen materialized in place of Charming to ask Snow to meet her for a parlay. Later, Charming felt bodily pain and recognized something bad must have happened to Snow but he could do nothing about it. As two guards hauled him out for execution, Prince Charming broke free of them and fled, but was apprehended in the hallway by another one of the Queen's underlings. Surprisingly, the man shoots the remaining guard instead of Prince Charming and then tool off his helmet to reveal himself as the Huntsman. He returned Prince Charming's sword and provided him with some provisions and a map out of the castle. Prince Charming made it outside but was entrapped in the Forest by the Queen. He encountered Rumplestiltskin, who stole his ring and magically enchants it so the closer Prince Charming was to Snow White, the brighter it will shine. Prince Charming tried to take the ring back by force, but Rumplestiltskin bested him in a duel until he agreed to a deal. Rumplestiltskin handed him a bottled vial of true love encased in an egg to hide in the body of a beast. After wandering into a castle, Prince Charming was caught off guard when he met the witch, Maleficent, who then turned into a ferocious dragon. Goading the dragon into chasing him, he eventually tossed the egg into the Dragon's mouth. Prince Charming jumped out a window. Landing in the water. Making it to shore, Prince Charming received the enchanted ring from Rumplestiltskin, and as an added bonus, the wizard also magically transformed his clothes into something befitting a prince and bestowed a horse for his journey to Snow White. The ring took him directly to his beloved Snow, but he finds her body resting in a glass coffin, surrounded by the dwarves in mourning. Though Grumpy informed him that she has died, Charming begged them to open the coffin to allow him a chance to say a final farewell. Bestowing a kiss to Snow White, he unknowingly triggered the effects of true love's kiss and awakened her from the Sleeping Curse. Afterward, they walked the beach coastline together as she inquired how he found her. Flashing his mother's ring, he sinked to one knee and proposed to her. She happily accepted and the two decided to take back the kingdoms from the Queen and King George. Taking Back the Kingdoms Prince Charming and Snow White began laying down further groundwork for gaining back the kingdom. Receiving news from Red Riding Hood that King George had hired a powerful hit-man, Prince Charming offers to stay behind and hastened Snow White to run away to his mother's cabin. After the fight, he arrived at the cabin shortly before King George's army arrived to capture him. Although he emerged victorious, Ruth, worried about his well-being, ran outside and was shot by a poisoned arrow. Once Snow White and the mercenary, claiming to be Lancelot rejoined the mother-son pair, they traveled to Lake Nostos to find the cure for the wound caused by the poisoned arrow. However, the water had dried up sometime after Prince Charming, came to the lake in the past and killed the guardian of the lake. Lancelot was able to find a small portion of water and brought it over to Ruth. She drank it, but it had no effect. Knowing death was near, Ruth admitted her only regret was not seeing her son get married to Snow White. Honoring her wish, Snow White asked Lancelot to perform a marriage ceremony. During the ceremony, Snow White drank from the chalice rumored to give eternal life while Ruth died peacefully following the union. While lighting a candle to honor her, Prince Charming found comfort in the fact though his mother is gone, he and Snow White can have a family one day. He showed her his mother's necklace, which had the ability to predict the gender of a person's future child. Unknown to him, King George previously cursed Snow White with barrenness, and as she began to break the news to him, the necklace swayed, proving the curse was broken. This was a result of Ruth's secret sacrifice of switching out the lake water into the ceremonial chalice for Snow White. After the defeat of King George's army, who are Queen Grimhilde's allies in the war, Grimhilde herself is captured. On the war council, the members debate her fate. Though Snow White is against killing the Evil Queen, she is outnumbered by the others, including Prince Charming, who all believe death is a fitting punishment. At the execution, Grimhilde gives her last regards to the public with a sorrowful speech, which turns into a vehement declaration as she is only sorry to have not caused more pain. As the executioner's arrows are fired, Snow White cancels the punishment at the last moment. While Prince Charming is adamant that Grimhilde is simply too dangerous and will never change, Snow White believes there is still some good left in her. To prove it, Rumplestiltskin enchanted a knife that is incapable of harming the princess or Charming, and whoever used the knife will be incapable of harming them ever again. Snow took the weapon with her when she goes to give Grimhilde a second chance to start over, however, Grimhilde attempted to kill her with the knife. Charming comes to fill Grimhilde in about the knife's enchantment, and following this, Snow banished her from the kingdom and threatens to kill her if she ever harmed anyone ever again. Marriage to Snow White With peace restored, Prince Charming and Snow White begin residing in the castle and hold a formal wedding ceremony as the kingdom's citizens gather in attendance. The Evil Queen crashed into the room just as the couple is joined in matrimony. As she walks up to them, Snow White shows no fear and unsheathed Prince Charming's sword as a threat. The Evil Queen announced her intent to have revenge on everyone by destroying their happiness. She appeared to be captured by Fairies and tortured with iron shoes, being forced to dance until she died, however, her body vanished, leaving Snow White to ensure if she had truly died. Following their wedding, Charming promised Snow anything she wanted as a gift to commemorate their marriage. To his surprise, she asked for fencing lessons and, being in love, he eventually agreed. During their lessons, Snow began to use her new resources as a Queen to search for her sister and mother whom were lost to her, Charming set his court sorcerers and foresters on the task of finding her long-lost family. Around this time, murdered dwarves began appearing in his lands. Prince Charming initiated an investigation to avoid unrest with the King of the dwarf kingdom beneath his kingdom. Over the following weeks four dead dwarves were found, each killed in a less gruesome and more efficient manner. Charming soon learned these murdered dwarfs were brothers who shared a diversion cabin deep in the woods with their three other brothers. From there, they would abduct (or even purchase) local peasant girls and subject them to many indecencies. He eventually discovered the last three dwarf brothers dead in a burnt out cottage deep within the forest, a cottage not very far from where he’d found Snow. Deducing his wife's connection, Charming had a convicted criminal framed for the killings to ease tensions with the dwarf King and to protect his wife. Charming let Snow know he suspected of her involvement, but chose not to question her any further on the subject, noting only that everybody had secrets best kept unsaid. Charming instead revealed that Snow's family had been found and suggested that she might like to invite her sister, Rose Red, to live with them as Snow's companion. Doing just that, Rose, having been hurt by her sisters departure, came to his kingdom and caused havoc amongst the court. She then set her sights on Charming. While initially unwilling, his cooling relationship with Snow — possibly from the knowledge of what she’d done — created an opening. When Snow discovered Charming in bed with her sister, she divorced him. The Days Leading Up to the Curse Prince Charming and Snow White were captured and found themselves alongside each other. The couple are confronted by Maleficent and her associate Ursula, who revealed the Queen was planning to cast a curse that will affect themselves and everyone else. To defeat the curse, the trio wanted them to consult the Tree of Wisdom, a being that will only answer questions from two of the most valiant heroes. On the journey there, guards posted at a bridge refuse to let Maleficent and her companions cross. Before the royal pair can persuade the soldiers to relent, Maleficent morphs into a dragon and kills the guards with her fire breath. After camping out one night, Snow White and Prince Charming disappeared towards the Tree of Wisdom without the others' notice. Once there, the pair put each of their palms on two rocks and ask their question, but both are ejected backward. Maleficent arrives and recognized the tree refused them because Snow White was pregnant, and her child, although born of true love, had great potential to be evil. The Glass Slipper Charming returned to his Kingdom in Future France. However he became adamant about becoming a King and kept the title of Prince, despite this he was referred to as "Roi Charmant"(The Charming King) by the people. Heartbroken and wanting to forget Snow, Prince Charming invited all the young ladies of the kingdom to a promenade at his castle. During the ball, he was enticed by Cinderella and spent the whole evening with her. To his dismay, Cinderella abruptly fled the ball as midnight approached. In her haste, Cinderella accidentally left behind a glass slipper on the steps of his palace. Charming, so captivated by the strange maiden, tried the glass slipper on each girl in the land until they were reunited again. Prince Charming then began dating Cinderella. Charming heard of Cinderella's previous deal with Rumplestiltskin, which has resulted in the wizard demanding her firstborn child as payment. With the Blue Fairy and Grumpy, they hatched a plan to create an inescapable holding prison for Rumplestiltskin and have Cinderella paralyze him with a red quill infused with squid ink. Afterward, Charming and Grumpy began securing him in a cage. The Child Unsure whether their child will be good or evil, Snow White convinced Prince Charming to go with her to receive a glimpse of their baby's future. While Charming saw his infant daughter in a basket and happily picked her up, his wife saw her teenage daughter in a pink gown. In a dark twist, the girl ripped out Snow White's heart before crushing it. On the couple's way home, the pair helped a peddler free his wagon. The man claimed he just escaped from the west, where Maleficent has claimed territory and laid an egg in a cave, and he advised them to go east through the Forest until they reached a cottage. Following his instructions, they met a Sorcerer's Apprentice and ask him for a way to keep their child from becoming evil. The Apprentice could help, but for a price. By banishing darkness from their child, he must infuse another vessel with darkness. After much thinking, Snow White convinced Prince Charming that they use Maleficent's egg since she believes a child of a dragoness will be evil by nature no matter what. The pair then venture into Maleficent's lair and stole the egg. Maleficent retaliated in dragon form before reverting to human and begging them for the egg. Snow White vowed to return the egg after things were settled, and then she and Prince Charming fled as a devastated Maleficent made a failed attempt to stop them. As the Apprentice enacted the spell on the egg, he revealed that infusing darkness in it put the land at risk, so it must go to another world. Realizing they made a grave mistake, the horrified couple watch as a portal opens while the egg begins hatching, revealing a baby's hand reaching out from inside the shell. They attempted to save the child but the portal then absorbed the baby. Afterward, the Apprentice cautioned Prince Charming and Snow White to keep their child on the right path. Snow White is unable to live with how she and Prince Charming condemned a child's life for the sake of their own child. She didn't believe they can be heroic anymore after what they've done, but Prince Charming suggested that if redemption was possible, they should start by being the best people they can be. With Snow White nearing the end of her pregnancy, Prince Charming agreed to let her meet with Rumplestiltskin so she'll stop fretting about the Queen's warning at their wedding. She made a deal to gain information about the Evil Queen's revenge, which Rumplestiltskin extracted from using foresight. As part of the deal, Snow agreed to give Rumplestiltskin the name of her unborn child in return for information about the Evil Queen's revenge. Rumplestiltskin stated that there will be a curse cast by the Evil Queen, and their only hope to break free of it was their unborn child, whom he dubbed to be a Savior who will save them all from a curse. Before leaving, Snow fulfilled her end of the deal by revealing the name of her child: Emma. On the war council, where Charming, Cinderella and Snow were present, they reached a solution concerning the Queen's curse when the Blue Fairy presented them with the last enchanted tree in the land, which could be carved into a magic wardrobe and protect one person from the curse. They settled for sending Snow White, while she was still pregnant, into the wardrobe to another land and wait for the prophecy of the savior to come true. As time ran out while they awaited the Evil Queen's curse, Snow White couldn't come to the terms with the fact she would be away for so long after going through the wardrobe. Prince Charming had faith she would be fine. On the same day, the curse approached. While Snow White was in labor, Prince Charming attempted to move her to the wardrobe, but Doc advised against it. After birth, he and Snow White had a shared moment with Emma until realizing that their child must go through the wardrobe alone or all is lost. Prince Charming fought his way through many of the Queen's Black Knights while cradling Emma in one arm, to place her in the wardrobe located in her nursery. Once he did, Prince Charming sustained a fatal injury by two of the Queen's knights, but before passing out, saw them break open the wardrobe, which was now empty. Later, Snow White discovered him lying unconscious in the middle of the nursery and failed in her attempt to revive him with true love's kiss just as the Queen entered, gloating over her apparent victory. On the brink of death, Snow clutched him in her arms as the three of them were engulfed by the curse. James James was renamed Prince Charmant(Charming) sometime he was Avenant Charmant(Beautiful Charming) which became akin to his name Pretty Goldilocks A princess was said to be so beautiful and had such golden hair that she was known as Pretty Goldilocks. King George fell in love with her from her description, but much to the king's disappointment, she rejected his ambassador, saying she had no wish to be married. Prince Charming, told his friends that if he had gone, she would have accepted, and the king threw him in prison. He lamented his fate, and the king, hearing, told him what he had said was the cause of it. Charming said that he would have drawn such a picture of the king as to make him irresistible to her, and the king decided to send him. On the way, he helped a carp that was out of water, a raven being chased by an eagle, and an owl caught in a net; each one promised to help him. When he attempted to bring his master's suit before the princess, she told him that she had lost a ring in the river and was so vexed that she would not listen to any suit unless the ambassador brought back her ring. His dog, Frisk, advised him to try, and the carp brought him the ring. When he brought it to Goldilocks, she told him that a giant who was a prince had tried to marry her and was troubling her subjects. She could not listen unless he killed the giant. He went to fight it, and with the raven's aid in pecking the giant's eyes during the fight, he succeeded. Goldilocks refused unless he brought her some water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty, and the owl fetched the water for him. The princess agreed then and made preparations to go and marry the king, although she at times wished they could stay, and she would marry Charming. Charming refused to be disloyal to his king. Goldilocks married the king but remained fond of Charming, and Charming's enemies told the king that she praised him so highly, he should be jealous. The king had Charming thrown in a tower. When Goldilocks begged for his freedom, the king refused, but decided to rub his face with the water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty to please her. A maid had broken that bottle, though, and replaced it with another, not knowing the other bottle was actually a potent poison used for executing nobles by rubbing their faces with it, killing King George. The New Queen immediately released him and married Charming. though he would prove unfaithful and they eventually divorced. The Blue Bird After a wealthy king loses his dear wife, he meets and falls in love with a woman, who is also recently widowed and they marry. The king has a daughter named Florine and the queen also has a daughter named Truitonne. While Florine is beautiful and kind-hearted, Truitonne is spoiled, selfish and ugly and it is not too long before she and her mother become jealous of Florine's beauty. One day, the king decides the time has come to arrange his daughters' marriages and soon, Prince Charming visits the kingdom. The queen is determined for him to marry Truitonne, so she dresses her daughter in all her finery for the reception and bribes Florine's ladies-in-waitingto steal all her dresses and jewels. But her plan backfires for when the Prince claps eyes on Florine, he falls in love with her at once and pays attention only to her. The queen and Truitonne are so furious that they badger the king until he agrees to lock Florine up for the length of the visit and they attempt to blacken her character to the Prince. The queen sends Prince Charming many gifts, but when he hears they are from Truitonne, he rejects them. The queen angrily tells him that Florine will be locked in a tower until he leaves. Prince Charming is outraged and begs to speak with Florine for a moment. The devious queen agrees, meet the Prince instead. In the darkness of their meeting place, Prince Charming mistakes Truitonne for Florine and unwittingly asks for the princess's hand in marriage. Truitonne conspires with her fairy godmother, Mazilla, but Mazilla tells her it will be difficult to deceive the Prince. At the wedding ceremony, Truitonne produces the Prince's ring and pleads her case. When Prince Charming realises he has been tricked, he refuses to marry her and nothing that Truitonne or Mazilla do can persuade him. At last, Mazilla threatens to curse him for breaking his promise and when Prince Charming will still not agree, Mazilla transforms him into a blue bird. The queen, on hearing of the news, blames Florine; she dresses Truitonne as a bride and shows her to Florine, claiming that Prince Charming has agreed to marry her. She then persuades the King that Florine is so infautated with Prince Charming that she had best remain in the tower until she comes to her senses. However, the bluebird flies to the tower one evening and tells Florine the truth. Over many years, the bluebird visits her often, bringing her rich gifts of jewels. Over the years, the queen continues to look for a suitor for Truitonne. One day, exasperated by the many suitors that have rejected Truitonne, the Queen seeks Florine in her tower, only to find her singing with the bluebird. Florine opens the window to let the bird escape, but the Queen discovers her jewellery and realises that she has been receiving some kind of aid. She accuses Florine of treason, but the bluebird manages to foil the queen's plot. For many days, Florine does not call the bluebird for fear of the queen's spy; but one night, as the spy sleeps soundly, she calls the bluebird. They continue to meet for some nights thereafter until the spy hears one of their meetings and tells the Queen. The Queen orders for the fir tree, where the bird perches, to be covered with sharp edges of glass and metal, so that he will be fatally wounded and unable to fly. When Florine calls for the bluebird and he perches on the tree, he cuts his wings and feet and cannot fly to Florine. When the bluebird does not answer Florine's call, she believes he has betrayed her. Luckily, an enchanter hears the Prince lamenting and rescues him from the tree. The enchanter persuades Mazilla to change Prince Charming back into a man for a few months, after which if he still refuses Truitonne, he will be turned back into a bird. One day, Florine's father dies and the people of the kingdom rise up and demand Florine's release. When the Queen resists, they kill her and Truitonne flees to Mazilla. Florine becomes queen and makes preparations to find King Charming. Disguised as a peasant woman, Florine sets out on a journey to find the King and meets an old woman, who proves to be another fairy. The fairy tells her that King Charming has returned to his human form after agreeing to marry Truitonne and gives her four magical eggs. The first egg she uses to climb a great hill of ivory. The second contains a chariot pulled by doves that brings her to King Charming's castle, but she can not reach the king in her disguise. She offers to sell to Truitonne the finest jewellery that King Charming had given her, and Truitonne shows it to the King to find out the proper price. He recognizes it as the jewellery he gave to Florine and is saddened. Truitonne returns to Florine, who will sell them only for a night in the Chamber of Echoes, which King Charming had told her of one night: whatever she says in there will be heard in the king's room. She reproaches him for leaving her and laments all night long, but he has taken a sleeping potion, and does not hear her. She breaks the third egg and finds a tiny coach drawn by mice. Again, she trades it for the Chamber of Echoes, and laments all the night long again, but only the pages hear her. The next day, she opens the last egg and it holds a pie with six singing birds. She gives it to a page, who tells her that the King takes sleeping potions at night. She bribes the page with the singing birds and tells him not to give the King a sleeping potion that night. The King, being awake, hears Florine and runs to the Chamber of Echoes. Recognising his beloved, he throws himself at her feet and they are joyfully reunited. The enchanter and the fairy assure them that they can prevent Mazilla from harming them, and when Truitonne attempts to interfere, they quickly turn her into a sow. King Charming and Queen Florine were married. The King became known as "Roi Charmant"(King Charming). However this marriage would end in divorce. Charming's next mission would be to promise to slay a Dragon. To prove himself he would be required to defeat a powerful warrior called the Behemoth. While he proved himself, the Behemoth would then stab him through the back, seemingly killing him. James was rescued from death by the Fairy Godmother, a rival to Rumplestiltskin who wished to thwart his plans. His resurrection also turned his hair blonde. From this point on he would carry out the rescue of Princesses though would not remain married to them. EverRealm "David" Prince Charming In EverRealm the two Charmings were reborn into womanizers, even more than they were before. This was so that they may reenact several tales. The two were effectively immortal and travelled the land marrying and divorcing the same princesses for eternity due to the time loop nature of EverRealm. He had a positive relationship with his brother in this reality. The Fairy Godmother raised her sons in private where he grew up to become a very handsome young man, thanks to his fairy heritage. Due to his extraordinary appearance and his overwhelming charm he developed to a pathological womanizer which he himself commented with: "I always truly love a woman when I first pursue her...I'm just no good at the happily-ever-after part." But under this seemingly vain and posh shell rested a sharp mind. This was not only a charming master of seduction but also a skilled liar, an ambitious politician, a brilliant plotter, a powerful hero and a natural leader. At the same time, He had quite an emotional, sensitive and kind-hearted good side few were aware of. EverRealm "James" Prince Charming In the realm, there were several quarrels between Prince Charming and King Harold I. Prince Charming used his intelligence to solve this problem: He mocked King Harold by spreading rumors of him having seduced Pretty Goldilocks, possibly the most beautiful princess of Western Europe. As Harold had been recently rejected by Pretty Goldilocks himself, he was outraged of Charming's vain and threw him into the the royal dungeon. Upon hearing that a man was arrested because of her, Goldilocks quickly decided to marry Prince Charming thus not only freeing him from the prison but also making him officially a royal and thus supporting his claim for the throne of Far Far Away. At first Charming was thrilled by the thought of not only being a legitimate ruler but also being married to one of the world's fairest maidens but he soon realized that he wasn't made for marriage: He grew bored and went back to flirting and seducing royal women of his court. Out of sheer boredom Prince Charming left his realm and began to travel Europe under code names like "Prince Avenant" in order to meet all kinds of royal women. Some of his lovers included Princess Annika, Princess Belle-Etoile, the Scottish princess Kate Crackernuts, the three daughters of King O'Hara, the Swan Princess Odette and the Princess on the Pea. Even though Charming managed to hide all these affairs from his wife she became aware of his reprehensible deeds when he was brought home poisoned by the evil stepmother of a princess he met in Denmark under the alias "the Green Knight". Shocked by her husband's unfaithfulness Goldilocks got divorced from Charming and left Far Far Away. With Pretty Goldilocks gone, Prince Charming's claim to the throne of Aquitaine was weakened once more. In order to drive Charming and the Fairy Godmother out, King Harold proclaimed an elderly friend of his father king of Far Far Away. But Charming was smart enough to use this for his own intentions: Charming seduced the new king's daughter Turritella and convinced her to marry him. After only a short time Turritella's father became ill and soon he died of infirmity. After Charming fought off Turritella's power-thirsty sister Fiordelisa, finally he became officially the king of Far Far Away calling himself "Le Roi Charmant" (the charming king) from known on. But history was going to repeat himself: After not even a year of marriage, Charming became bored and following another series of liaisons with royal ladies like Princess Rosette, Fairer-than-a-Fairy and Liana of the Diamond Castle, Charming was divorced a second time. When a castle near Ferryport Landing was overgrown by an entire forest of roses, Charming personally investigated the palace and rescued (once more) a beautiful princess whose name was Briar Rose, but who was usually referred to as Sleeping Beauty (fr. la Belle au Bois Dormant). While Sleeping Beauty's castle became the new royal seat of the short-living House of Charming, like two times before Prince Charming married the women he rescued, but this marriage would soon end the same way as those before and Sleeping Beauty became Charming's third ex-wife. The Prince was shocked by the rate of him driving away the women he loved and declared the Fairy Godmother to the regent of Far Far Away while he was out looking for adventure in order to forget about his previous bad luck in marriage. But this plan would not be of success: Only some weeks after his departure Charming fell in love with Cendrillion, a beautiful woman who he met at a summer ball. The result was another brief marriage followed by yet another divorce. In the following year, Charming wandered Germany looking for adventures and damsels in distress. He traveled to the Alps to visit a clan of seven dwarves native in a region known as "behind the seven mountains". The dwarves were currently trying to help Snow White, a princess poisoned by her evil stepmother using a toxic apple. Charming was able to cure Snow White with a kiss and both of them got married. Sadly, they didn't live happily-ever-after but they broke up and got divorced after only a week leading to Snow White becoming Charmant's fifth and last ex-wife. Traveling back northwards, Charming was inspired by tales of Rapunzel to look for this legendarily beautiful German princess. Rapunzel was imprisoned in a tower by an evil witch. Charming and Rapunzel designed a plan to rescue her: She was going to let down her hair, so that he may climb the golden stair. But the witch tricked the two of them and threw the Prince out of the highest window of Rapunzel's tower. Due to the fall Charming lost his eyesight but after following the voice of Rapunzel, his eyes were magically healed by her tears and he led her home to Far, Far Away. Upon returning home, the Fairy Godmother presented Charming a plan to become the king of not only Aquitaine but all of Far, Far Away: By rescuing and marrying the cursed Princess Fiona, Charming was going to become the royal heir of the elderly king Harold. But the plot of Charming and his fairy mother were spoiled by an ogre called Shrek and his donkey companion. Shrek rescued Fiona in the name of Lord Farquaad, a powerful aristocrat from Far, Far Away. It seems like Charming's many catastrophic relationships, his struggle for power, his temporarily blindness, his mother's death, the humilation of being defeated by an ogre and finally the marriage of Shrek and Fiona led to him becoming mad: In an attempt to seize the power over Far, Far Away by force Charming gathered an army of witchs, pirates, woodwoses, dwarves, goblins and other evil-doers. The successful revolution was followed by the short and cruel rule of le Roi Charmant over all of what is now France. But after only some days of tyranny Charming was killed during a conflict with a coalition of several magical creatures, including Shrek, the donkey, the Puss in Boots and Artie Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur and the legitimate heir of Far, Far Away.Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tale Characters